custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Unknown
Note: This FanFic is under Creative Commons. Please do not copy or use any of this Material without permission of the author. Leave comments on this page's discussion page. This is being posted on BZP as an Epic. Into the Unknown is a story serial which follows the events, according to Komatan, leading up to his existence in the current Universe. Chapter 1 Toa Komatan, Toa of Ice, hurled a blast of Ice at a retreating Vortixx and several Rahkshi, containing them in a block of Ice. Things weren't always like this, he thought. He saw Toa Lexio, Toa of Fire, cause the heat to drop in the area of a large, block-like vehicle: a Rockoh T3, piloted by a Vortixx. The pilot collapsed and fell from behind the controls. Harian, Toa of Sonics, had her powers reflected back at her by an Axalara T9's shields. The blast caused her to shake herself apart into atoms. Aveto, Toa of Earth, saw this and let loose, willing the earth to erupt from underneath several Jetrax T6s and Axalaras. Komatan remembered when his universe was peaceful, when Matoran went hand-in-hand with Makuta, Rahi, Vortixx and all other races. Now, a criminal gang had been forged, the Order of Mata Nui disbanded and the fortress of the Fist of Kreta Komp destroyed, after the gang, no, ARMY made up of rebellious Vortixx had stolen Airships and forced Artakha to make more vehicles for their forces. The penalty? Destruction of his famed island. The Makuta wasted no time in joining the Vortixx. They were waiting for an opportunity like this. They had taken out Nynrah, Daxia, Odina, Mahri Nui, Voya Nui, Mata Nui, Zakaz and Karzahni. Now they were attacking Metru Nui, where all surviving forces of the Order, the Fist and the Hand of Artakha had congregated. Their goal was much simpler: Survive. The Vortixx and Makuta had launched a surprise attack, sending Visorak up the beaches, capturing or killing Matoran. Then, the forces of Light launched a counter-strike, firing Kanoka and Rhotuka launchers at the spider-like Rahi. After that, Rahkshi dropped from the dome ceiling and ambushed the vehicles that were about to launch, wiping out most of the Rockohs and Axalaras. Now, most of the Toa forces had either been wiped out or captured. The Coliseum had been sliced and destroyed by lasers built into the Airships. Next, smaller troop-carriers had dropped Makuta, Vortixx, Exo-Toa, Visorak and the last of the Rahkshi. But, through all that, no-one noticed a small team of Toa slip into the Archives in Onu-Metru. The Airships landed, troops deployed. The biggest and most heavily-armed Airship hovered over the remains of the Coliseum. The leader of all this chaos descended. She wore an elegant cloak of soft, purple material lined with gold, her chest armor lined with dozens of badges. She surveyed the bodies, the husks of vehicles and burned-out buildings and decreed it good. She raised her arms in triumph. A loud cheering roar answered her. Metru Nui had fallen. Chapter 2 Komatan, Toa of Ice, Lexio, Toa of Fire, and Harika, Toa of Water, fled deep into the Archives. Legend has it that Krahka, the shapeshifting sentient Rahi, had acquired a treasure. Naturally, they assumed it was a weapon, to fight the invading forces of Vortixx and Makuta. They hoped that they weren't being followed, otherwise this operation would fail. Near a chamber of Rahkshi suspended in tubes of liquid, the Toa team stopped to rest. "Report," ordered Harika, Toa of Water. "What is there to report?" cried Lexio, Toa of Fire. "We know the Makuta joined the Vortixx to attack Metru Nui, and Mata Nui knows how many more islands. We can't win." Harika slapped Lexio. "Stop thinking like a loser. We can win. We know that Krahka is down here and we will get that weapon." Komatan spoke up. "Wait. Do we have confirmation that it's a weapon? I mean, it could be a Mask, or piece of stone or something." Harika was quiet then. For a while. After a long pause, she spoke. "Come on, let's go." After hours of walking, Lexio began to doubt Harika's beliefs. "Are you sure there's a weapon down here?" "For the nineteenh time, yes!" Harika was getting irritated. Komatan, on the other hand, was thinking furiously. If they got the "weapon", they could head to the remains of the Coliseum and threaten to use it. On the other hand, they'd be captured the minute they stepped out of the Archives and killed horribly. He voted against that. A voice spoke out of the shadows. "Halt." It was Krahka. The team froze. "Select one of your number to speak to me," it said. Harika and Lexio immediately pushed Komatan forward. Komatan gulped audibly and stepped forward, deep into the shadows, wondering what horrors awaited him. Chapter 3 Komatan slowly shuffled forward. Darkness immediately threatened to swallow him, but something hidden kept them back. "They selected you," said Krahka. Komatan jumped at the sound of her voice. "Do you know what will become of you, your friends or your future if you accept this Destiny?" "No," came the Toa's reply. "But, I need to rescue my- our universe. May I see the Treasure you have-" Komatan was cut off when heard two horrible screams, followed by the sound of fire. In the dim light, he could make out a faint orange light, geting bigger as it rippled down the corrider. Rhotuka wheels followed, hitting the Archive walls and spreading the fire further. "No...They can't be..." Komatan said weakly. "They are. I asked you if you knew what would happen. You didn't. Therefore, Destiny set out to kill your friends. Destiny will kill me too, for I have aided you. Take this!" An unseen hand thrust something into Komatan's chest. "The Treasure. Many believe it a myth... But now you now it is as real as you or I!", she exclaimed. "What-" Komatan began. "Use it! Wear it!" Krahka shouted. A distant shadow dispatched itself from the rest of the darkness. "I will hold them off! But it won't be for long! Make a Kanohi Olmak!" Komatan tore open the package, his heartlight racing. Finally, the Treasure! It was real! Now to- A Mask. But...No ordinary Mask. It had no defined shape, just...swirling Protosteel. With two slashes where the eyes were. Komatan didn't hesitate. He ripped off his Matatu and jammed the Mask on his face. In that instant, he knew of its power, its name.... The Kanohi Kaalek, Great Mask of Adaption. Allows the user to shapeshift the Mask to any known Kanohi and that Kanohi's powers. Unfortunately, not Time and Life. Komatan shapeshifted the Kaalek to a Kanohi Olmak, Mask of Dimensional Gates, and opened a random portal. A circle of light appeared, its size fluctuating, barbs of power striking the walls and floor. Komatan looked back. Shadows darted at the pursuing Vortixx, some blanking them out entirely, but the fire continued to spread. The Toa of Ice tore his gaze away and leaped through the portal, completely unaware of where he was heading, but completely aware that he was totally alone. Chapter 4 Komatan, Toa of Ice, hurtled through an endless golden tunnel that was the Space between dimensions, being buffeted about painfully. He could not rid his head of the burning, the endless fire... Komatan snapped to when the portal suddenly fired him out of Space on soft, sweeping sand. The Toa of Ice felt as if he could lie there forever..... But no. There was a Universe to save. Before the Toa could even move, he felt the sharp point of a sword nudge gently into the small of his back and heard someone speak with a voice like a bull-toad. "Stand up," it ordered, "place your weapons on the ground, raise your hands, turn slowly and face me." Komatan drew his Ice Saber and put on the ground behind him, along with his many back-up tools as a Fist Agent and turned to face this hostile being. Nine feet tall, clad in crimson armor wielding an unusually sharp sword, a familiar face: Trinuma. In his universe, Trinuma had been killed during the Siege of Karzahni. Komatan couldn't help but smile. "Stop smiling." said Trinuma, "Now, I will take you to our leader. No-one makes it to the island of the Order of Mata Nui." Trinuma wheeled behind Komatan, guiding him west with the point of his sword. Unusually hostile, thought the Toa of Ice. Hours later, an imposing fortress littered with deadly-looking weaponry appeared out of the sandstorms. Guards appeared and raised their spears. Trinuma showed them a stone tablet and they passed through the imposing gates. "You will wait here," he said after an hour-long walk through a maze of corridors. Trinuma shoved Komatan into a cell. The Toa of Ice stumbled in and sat down on a nearby bench, awaiting his Fate. A knock on the cell door awoke Toa Komatan form his fitful sleep. TheToa of Ice sat up groggily. "The boss wants to see you," said Trinuma, who was standing outside the cell. "She says you're needed." With that, Trinuma opened the cell door and held it open for the Toa. "Follow me. And don't try anything, this place is like a maze. Take it from someone who knows." said the titan. "Oh, don't worry. I know this place like the back of my Mask." replied the Toa. During the tour, Komatan was sure Trinuma was walking around randomly in the hopes that the Toa would not find any nearby escape exits. The Toa of Ice didn't plan on escaping, but if it came to it, he would go down fighting. Eventually, after hours, the pair came to a tall wooden door. Carved into the door were words in an ancient Matoran dialect, so old that Komatan couldn't translate it. When the Toa of Ice expected to be greeted by the Order's leader, he was expecting a tall, hulking warrior with many badges of honour. But he was surprised to see a shrivelled-looking being with ancient armor, an even older mask, and a long spear with three different coloured Lightstones. Trinuma bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Silence boomed through the chamber. Komatan finally voiced a question. "Who are you?" The being smiled and replied, "I am Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui. There is something about you, Toa. You infiltrated our island base with no obvious means of transport and startled our guards thinking it was a Makuta attack. May I ask how you got here?" Chapter 5 "This," replied the Toa of Ice, tapping his mask. "I used it to shapeshift itself to a Kanohi Olmak, and I escaped." "Your mask is a Great Matatu, Great Mask of Telekenesis," Helryx pointed out. "How-" "I wear the Kanohi Kaalek, Great Mask of Adaption. It allows me to shapeshift the basic essence of this mask to whatever mask I want, and I get that mask's powers. Not Life, or Time, as they are basic elements of the Universe." "Where are you from?" asked Helryx. "Where-What?" said the Toa, completely taken by surprise at Helryx's question. "You are not of this universe. And that is exactly what I need." she smiled. "What do you mean, "I'm exactly what you need"?," asked the Toa. "I dont' want to be sent on a suicide mission." "No, not at all," replied Helryx, waving a hand. "I need you to go somewhere for me. Somewhere very important." "Where?" "Karda Nui. You aren't native to this Universe, so I doubt that you've heard of the Toa Nuva." said Helryx. "I've heard of the Toa Mata, but they died fighting Makuta." replied Komatan. "The Toa Nuva evolved from the Toa Mata when they defeated the Bohrok......" began Helryx. ____ A few hours and much storytelling later, Helryx led Komatan out of her office and down to an armory. "So, your mission will be to journey to Karda Nui and assist the Toa Nuva in what we hope will be the final confrontation between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order. We will not send you alone, for you will lead a legion of elite Bohro Jaita Vika, the most powerful warriors at our disposal." "What if they summon the Visorak? Or Rahkshi?" asked the anxious Toa of Ice. "We have precautions, in the events that the hint of losing shows. The Order is relying on the Toa Nuva. Now, you will be equipped, equalling that of the Toa Nuva. You will be given Adaptive Armor and you will recieve your Ice Saber. Are you ready to go to what will be the final battle?" Komatan swallowed, and, after a long couple of minutes, nodded. Helryx beamed at this. "Good. Your weapons, armor and legion await below." Characters *'Toa' **Komatan **Lexio **Harian **Aveto **Harika *'Order Members' **Helryx **Trinuma *'Order Servants' **Bohro Jaita Vika *'Enemies' **Vortixx **Makuta Related Links Into the Unknown (Part 2) Category:Matoro3311